


Interrupted pages

by AmbidextrousMechanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incomplete., M/M, NSFW, ill finish it soon, matesprit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange transitioning quadrants. Even if he hadn't been the best pale mate. Though shitty, he tried his hardest when his mental stability and sobriety allowed him to; but, It all was different now that he was in your quadrant of hearts as well as in your own hemo-pusher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted pages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: okay guys this work is unfinished. It will be finished soon I just needed somewhere to store it for a bit. This is my first Gamkar fanfiction and I messed up on perspective. 
> 
> Written for: gorecatcosplay

It was strange transitioning quadrants. Even if he hadn't been the best pale mate. Though shitty, he tried his hardest when his mental stability and sobriety allowed him to; but, It all was different now that he was in your quadrant of hearts as well as in your own hemo-pusher.   
He still would come over to your hive, system full of that nasty ass pie he always ate, and would just laze around. He would lay his head on your lap as always, the same way he would just a few months ago. His unmanageable hair splayed against the fabric of your gray pants as you sit with your legs crossed. You'd always run your fingers through it and pick through his tangles, inspecting his horns and how they never hinder him but awkwardly grew from his skull, bases hidden by curls. He always talked to you back then with that lazy drawl in his voice; that smile stretched across his face threatening to stretch wider than the one he had perfectly painted around it.   
He still would lie in your lap when he got the chance. Instead of his eyes spacing out though they always seemed to be focused on you. You still loved picking through his hair as he whispered sweet nothings between his rambling. You loved the way your relationship was a casual sort of red romance. You both had your moments, but he never seemed to change.   
It was because of this you can not deny that you are flushed for Gamzee Makara. You loved the way his actions are never over the top. Always lazy, sometimes shaky , but always careful and radiating with affection that shows he flushed for you too. You still have to play moirail sometimes, but your okay with that. This game Sollux (( gotta blame it on someone)) got all of you into is beginning to get really stressing and feelings jams are common for the both of you. Today was not one of those days. 

You were busy reading one of your favorite books. An angsty story that warmed your hemo-pusher in the end about a lower spectrum mid-blood who wanted a black-romance with a dangerous high-blood that his red, concupiscent, partner was not fond of. Bottom line, it was like the best book ever. You were getting to the best part when the mid and high bloods were just getting ready to get a bit steamy when someone interrupted the moment by knocking on the door. A groan rumbled in your throat and you marked your page before standing and slipping on your favorite slippers and made your way to the door.   
Upon reaching the door and pulling at the legs of your boxers to make sure they were at an appropriate length and making sure your robe was tied properly you open the door with a scowl on your face. Who would dare unknowingly interrupt you while you were reading such a well written novel? Apparently Gamzee would. Your expression relaxed though you still kept a soft grimace; though, your grey eyes soften up a little, "What the hell do you want ? I was getting the best part." You whine a bit and leave the door open and walk back to plop into the cushions of your couch and pick up your book again.   
Gamzee let's out a chuckle his soper dulled mind taking the edge off of the meaningless words. He saunters in, shoulders slumped and posture sloppy as he shuts the door on his way. "Aw c'mon Karbro. Not like I was all up and meaning to interrupt your session of - what ever it is you're all up and doing" he announced. He crossed the living block, standing over you leaning on the couch arm. His smile slinking across his face, his purple eyes half lidded. 

"For your information fuck sponge this is the best romance novel I have read in like two sweeps and I'm at the best part." You inform your matesprite as you hold your book protectively to your stomach, earning you an eye roll as his large hand moves and ruffles your bed head. 

"Whatever you say bro." He says before pushing him self from his place and plopping to the other side of your plush sitting device, taking his seat. You watch him as he relaxes into the cushions and you smile a little and open your book and begin reading. You would never admit it but a small purr was threatening to roll from your noise pipe, but you weren't about to let that happen. So you settle with the small smile as you snuggle into the couch as a comfortable silence settles in your living block.   
Gamzee was beginning to space out but after a while the silence was starting to drive him mad. He lulled his head over to look at you, "Hey, Karkat?" He asks face full of question. 

"Hm?" You answer all too distracted by the book your nose was buried in. The book was starting to get interesting again if you remembered correctly and you were not about to let yourself loose focus. Until you hear the most gog-awful shuffling from the other side of the couch. Your eyes shift up and you see Gamzee now leaning against the arm of the couch, legs stretched out but bent enough so not to get in your way as his outstretched arms beckoned you to him. Your eyebrow arched at the gesture as you stayed put for a few minutes. 

"Kaaaaarrrbrroooo~" he whined when he saw you weren't budging. You have an over dramatic sigh before marking your place and standing to stretch. 

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" you say a smile on your face as you give a small yawn. When your muscles are stretched you climb into Gamzee's lap, your butt between his legs and your head leaning on his chest. He hummed in happiness as his long arms wrapped around your thin body and his nose buried into the crook of your neck. You smile and glance at him, and he looks up to you with happiness in his eyes. You chuckle and go back to your book as soon as the two of you settle in.   
You can almost feel him reading over your shoulder, though you don't mind. You decide it's kind of nice, being held by him as you read your favorite book. 

"You know you're just, all up and like, a miracle from the mirthful messiahs?" He soon asks into the crook of your neck, is eyes looking up to you again. 

"Yeah I know, Gam" you reply giving him a glance and a smile. Though you ho baby to your book.   
Gamzee hums in response when you confirm his question a smile in his eyes though his face is emotionless as his lips rise to ghost over your neck, "It's like they knew what miracles I all up and needed." He says his cool lips pressing to your hot skin. The temperature difference makes you shiver. It was nice, but you remain focused on the book. 

"Gamzee, I'm trying to read." You say off handedly still skimming rows of words with your eyes. He seems to ignore you though as his lips graze the line of your tendon and find their way to the corner of your jaw.   
His only response to your words are a hum as his lips press to your jaw and work slowly to see how much of your jaw line he can reach. You huff a little and elbow him, the tips of your ears flushing red. 

"Not now, Gamzee." You whine a bit. Gamzee let out a 'humph', his arms tightening slightly around your waist. His nose goes back to being buried in the crook of your neck. None-the-less you let him be and continued reading, Gamzee nuzzling your neck now. The purr you were holding back early, was now to your surprise vibrating through your throat. Well so much for that. You give a content sigh, purr rumbling as you read your favorite book in the arms of your matesprit.


End file.
